Through
by An Cathal Toirmisce
Summary: In which Lucy Pevensie and Marjorie Preston have their final falling out after the summer holiday where Lucy overheard Marjorie talking with Anne Featherstone. Oneshot. Birthday present for my friend Em!


**A/N: This is a birthday present to my friend Em because she's awesome. Okay, Em, you said you wanted a short fic about Marjorie and Lucy's final falling out, and I give you…a short oneshot with Marjorie and Lucy's final falling out in the very end. XD Oh, and I am so very sorry, Em. I wrote this really late at night, and did my edits in the same night, therefore, that quality is rather bad. But...well, I made the deadline, with another day to go! **

Marjorie Preston was rather excited about getting back to school after the holiday. Although she enjoyed spending time with her mother and father and all that, she merrily hopped out of bed the day the new term was to start. Indeed, she tightened the tie to her school uniform in one swipe, hurriedly braided her hair only to be told by Mrs. Preston to go back up to her room to do her hair again, because she was too excited and sloppy the first time.

Regardless, Marjorie finally got back to school. The ride on the train back was dreadfully dreary, seeing as no one she knew sat with her in the compartment, and she wasn't the type of girl to just start chatting up people she hardly met, that would be far too embarrassing. Besides, her reputation was in a rather fragile state, most of the girls whom she tried to make nice to ended up turning against her in one way or another, and it was just so dreadfully complicated.

Instead of talking with the two others sharing her compartment (girls from the same school, by the looks of the uniform, but that she'd never met before) she stared at the English countryside as it went by and thought of seeing her own friends.

One person who she was excited to see above all the rest was her best friend, Lucy Pevensie. Marjorie felt sorry for her, who was forced to spend a (supposedly) boring and dreary holiday with her disagreeable family, the Scrubbs.

She, in fact, had tried to invite Lucy over to spend the holiday at her house with her own family, not having siblings herself, she figured it would be just like having a sister. However, when Marjorie had brought this up to Lucy, her friend had thought on it, but decided it unfair to leave her older brother, Edmund, to deal with the Scrubbs all on his own, and Marjorie couldn't have invited Edmund to stay as well, for obvious reasons, so bang went that idea.

Marjorie thought that, when she saw her friend again, Lucy might complain for a little bit, and then she could tell her of the fun things she had done over the holiday. Her stories included

helping her grandmother's cow give birth to a new and healthy calf, climbing the tallest tree she had ever conquered, and learning to knit for a hobby; they were all the same sort of short stories. Still, it would probably sound like an exciting voyage compared to what (Marjorie assumed) Lucy had done over the holiday.

Looking rapidly through the crowds of people at the train station near campus after the train itself had arrived, Marjorie tried to find Lucy. The hard thing was, it seemed every girl in the station was in the same red jacket and gray skirt as was the uniform of their school.

Eventually, after looking through many groups of people, she finally found the friend she had been looking for. Lucy was standing in a sort of funny circle, talking with her brother Edmund and a friend of theirs named Alice.

Marjorie called out, "Hey, Lucy!" and waved to catch her friends attention.

Lucy, who had been speaking happily with Alice and Edmund looked towards where Marjorie was coming towards her, and for whatever odd reason, her smile dropped, and she set off in the opposite direction leaving Edmund and Alice behind abruptly.

Marjorie found this rather strange, but adjusted her books under her arm, and ran to catch up with Lucy. Perhaps Lucy hadn't seen her, and thought some strange person was calling out for her. That could be it.

In confusion, she attempted to simply run and catch up to her friend. Lucy really was walking rather quickly down the station, and Marjorie wondered where she was in such a hurry to. Lucy couldn't be mad at her, not the first day of the term, and they were getting on so well right before holiday.

Finally, however, she caught up to her. "Lucy!" she said, panting. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" Noticing the rather stony look on her friend's face, Marjorie asked, "What's the matter?"

Lucy, with her lips tightly knit together and her hands on her waist in a rather huffy fashion, said, "You seem awfully concerned."

"Of course I am," Marjorie said, taken aback, "Why shouldn't I be? You're my best friend."

For the first time ever, Marjorie experienced having Lucy angry with her to her face, as Lucy said, "Really? You have a funny way of showing it. Talking about me behind my back like that."

"What?" Was all Marjorie could muster, deeply fearing the way that this conversation was seeming to go.

"Since you were getting so tired of me last term, let me just remove you from the situation, okay? As of now, you have no reason to be tired of me."

Marjorie froze. Did Lucy just say what she thought she'd said? How did she even know that? Marjorie had had a conversation with Anne Featherstone at the beginning of the holidays where she had said several things that she didn't mean. One of them being that she didn't want to be around Lucy anymore, how could she think that? Lucy was the best friend Marjorie ever had. All she could stutter was, "Wh—What are you saying?"

Lucy looked at Marjorie, and said in what was, perhaps, a saddened voice, "I'm saying we're through," and walked away leaving Marjorie feeling as if she had been kicked in the stomach, having lost the best friend she had ever had.


End file.
